Nueva Generación de Shinobis
by MikotoUchihaHaruno
Summary: La historia trata sobre como después de la guerra nuestros personajes favoritos tendrán que enfrentarse a un nuevo reto, con unas personas que harán "acabar" con la paz de nuestros personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar quiero decir que gracias por leer mi historia y que los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, bueno eso es todo y disfruten con la lectura.**

Nueva Generación de Shinobis.

Ya había pasados dos años desde que Kaguya fue sellada gracias a los integrantes del ya roto equipo 7, nuestros personajes ya son unos adultos que cuentan con 20 años y con toda los problemas ocasionados por la guerra no pudieron ser unos adolescentes normales, pero gracias a la paz han retomado su vida normal y actúan como los jóvenes adultos que son, aunque esa paz no durara mucho….

Por las calles de Konoha podemos ver caminando tranquilamente a una ojiverde, sus facciones se han hecho mucho más finas, su busto ha crecido pero no tan exagerado, como dice el último uchiha, son de un tamaño perfecto, sus caderas han ensanchado y su pelo sigue con un corte a capas que le llega por los hombros y al lado de nuestra peli rosa se encuentra una joven con ojos color perla, sus facciones han tenido el mismo destino que los de su compañera, su busto creció un poco más y su caderas también ensancharon, su pelo azulado lo ha dejado seguir creciendo hasta por sus muslos y unos flequillos caen por su angelical rostro.

Sakura- Hinata,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hinata- Sakura-chan, ya me has hecho una-déjese notar que tras la guerra ya no queda nada de la tímida Hyugga que todos conocíamos-jajaja, es broma, dime que te ronda por esa pelirosa cabeza.

Sakura- Hina-chan, ¿Cómo le dirías ha naruto que estas embarazada?

Hinata- Yo se lo diría sin rodeos, sabes como es Naruto-kun y es despista…-Hinata no pudo terminar la frase porque se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga- espera, no me querrás decir que estas embarazada de Sasuke-kun.

Sakura- No me acoste con Akamaru, pues claro que si estuviera embarazada sería de Sasuke-kun-dijo con un tono de molestia que la chica de ojos perlados noto.

Hinta- No sakura-chan no quería decir eso, solo me sorprende la noticia.

Sakura- Hinata, tengo miedo- dijo sakura con los ojos vidriosos aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Hinata-Abrazando a Sakura-Pero ¿de qué tienes miedo?, aunque no lo demuestre mucho se nota que Sasuke-kun te ama, siempre que te mira un brillo especial se muestra en sus ojos y cuando te caes, que suelen ser muchas, porque mira que eres torpe-Sakura no pudo evitar reír tras la ocurrencia de su mejor amiga**(nota autora: se que es Ino, pero ella no me cae muy bien, así que pondré que su mejor amiga es Hinata)**-él se preocupa demasiado, créeme no debes temer, además según me ha dicho Naruto-kun, su segundo sueño no era restablecer el clan Uchiha-esto último lo dijo con un tono de picardía.

Sakura enrojecida como uno de esos tomates que tanto le gustaban al poseedor del sharingan, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por lo dicho de su amiga peliazul.

Sakura- entonces…tu crees que debo decírselo asi sin más.

Hinata- Saku-chan, díselo como tu quieras, porque digas como se lo digas le va a encantar-dijo la del Byakkugan mostrando una sonrisa que podían competir con las de su novio.

Sakura- Muchas gracias Hina-chan, eres la mejor.

¿?- Hinata-chan!, anda si también esta Sakura-chan, ¿no es genial Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke- Callate dobe, no me grites- dijo el Uchiha, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y caminando hasta las dos féminas.

Hinata- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ¿nos estaban buscando?

Hinata no respondió puesto que siento los labios cálidos de su novio posarse en los suyos, dando paso a un beso pasional pero a la ves tierno.

En lo que la pareja Uzumaki-Hyugga se demostraban su amor, Sasuke noto algo distante a su novia, puesto que ella cada vez que lo ve corre hacia él y le demuestra su amor como la pareja anterior.

Sakura- emm .. Hola Sasuke-kun

Sasuke Hmp- "saludo" el Uchiha

Naruto ya había terminado su beso y se acerco a Sakura

Naruto- Sakura-chan, las estabamos buscando, porque teme dice que nos invita a ramen.

Sasuke- Usarantankochi, pagábamos los dos, no pienso gastarme la ultima misión en alimentar a un dobe- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto- pero temee ...

Hinata- Naruto-kun no esta bien que hagas pagar a tus amigos tu comida, anda, cada uno invita a su pareja y ya esta- dijo la ojiperla giñandole un ojo al hiperactivo rubio.

Naruto- De acuerdo dattebayo, vamos al Ichiraku.

Todos se pusieron a andar, menos la pelirosa , cosa que no paso por alto el uchiha, que se acerco por detrás y le susurro en el oído

Sasuke- Hoy estas más distraída que de costumbre ¿ pasa algo?

Sakura brinco por el susto.

Sakura- emm, bueno es que no tengo muchas ganas de ramen, me gustaría descansar, pero si quieres vete y nos vemos en casa.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y se fueron en camino contrario a donde se fueron Naruto y Hinata…..

Naruto- Se marcharon- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos- no me puedo creer que el teme me quite a mi hermanita, dattebayo.

Hinata- Naruto-kun, déjalos a solas, tienen algo de que hablar, además no quieres comer a solas conmigo- dijo la chica, poniéndose triste.

Naruto- que dices Hina-chan, estar contigo es lo mejor, dattebayo- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a hinata- además le podemos decir al viejo que nos pongan la comida para llevar y así cenamos en casa- dijo el jinchuriki con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

Y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque ya se imaginaba a donde quería llegar su rubio novio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mientras tanto con la pareja Uchiha-Haruno.**

Sasuke amaba el silencio, pero amaba más a su pelirrosada novia y se le hizo extraño que en todo el camino hacia el barrio Uchiha no haya pronunciado palabra alguna, cosa rara en ella puesto que su hiperactividad podría competir con su dobe amigo.

Antes de llegar a su casa** (nt: ambos ya vivían juntos) **, Sasuke volteo para ver a su novia y lo que pudo ver le aterro más que volver a ver a Madara, en los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se podía apreciar miedo, el Uchiha solo recuerda ver ese miedo en la prueba de ascenso a chunnin, cuando él se dejo controlar por el sello maldito.

Sasuke- Sakura.

Sakura- Dime, Sasuke-kun- dijo la Haruno con una sonrisa falsa que podrían competir con las de Sai.

Sasuke- Vete.- así de escueto, sin mostrar sentimiento pero por dentro se rompía su corazón.

Sakura-¿Cómo?, ¿porque quieres que me vaya?

Sasuke- No hace falta que sigas fingiendo más, tu mirada me lo dice todo Sakura.

Sakura- M-Mi mirada, pero a que te refieres.

Sasuke- suspiró-He notado que tienes miedo, no hace falta que me mientas he hecho cosas horribles y se que has estado conmigo por compasi…-no logra terminar, porque Sakura le pega una cachetada.

Sakura- Primero, se todo lo que has hecho y jamás tendría miedo de ti y segundo yo jamás estaría dos años de mi vida con alguien por compasión sino ya hubiera salido con Naruto hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke- Hmp, luego pegare a ese dobe, entonces ¿de que tienes miedo S-a-k-u-r-a?

Sakura- Entremos y te lo digo- dijo seca la ojiverde.

Una vez entraron en la casa se sentaron en el sofá.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun, dentro de poco seremos más en casa- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sasuke-Espera, no me estaras diciendo que…

Sakura- Si Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke- No Sakura, no puedes hacerme esto.

Sakura-¿Cómo?, te recuerdo que es culpa de los dos, no solo mía- dijo la Haruno con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke- Como que culpa de los dos, yo jamás diría que si a algo como eso

Sakura- No llames eso a nuestro hijo- ya no lo aguantó más y reventó en llanto.

Sasuke-¿ Nuestro que?, has dicho nuestro hijo.

Sakura-Claro que si baka, pero olvidate del nuestro lo pienso criar yo so…-unos labios no le dejaron continuar la frase-.

Una vez terminado el dulce beso Sakura añadió.

Sakura- Va a ser verdad que eres bipolar, primero no te hace ninguna gracia y ahora me besas, no hay quien te entienda.

Sasuke pone sus manos en el rostro de Sakura y le limpia cualquier rastro de llanto que puedan quedar por aquella angelical cara.

Sasuke- Es que …-voltea la cara para que Sakura no note su sonrojo, cosa inútil porque lo vio- yo creía que lo que ibas a decir, es que él dobe iba a vivir con nosotros- termino su frase el Uchiha rojo como uno de sus adorados tomates.

Sakura- Jajajaja, ¿de verdad creías eso?- Sasuke asintió- entonces ¿ te hace ilusión tener un hijo conmigo?

Ssuke- No encontraría madre mejor para mis hijos- dicho esto la besa de una forma dulce pero que poco a poco se hace cada vez más fogosa hasta el punto que se tumbaron en el sofá.

Una vez separados por la necesidad del cuerpo humano para coger oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos y dijeron aquellas palabras que cada uno adoraba oír de la boca del otro.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun te amo

Sasuke- Yo también te amo-puso una mano en el vientre de Sakura- digo, los amo.

Dicha estas palabras se dejaron caer en la pasión y se mostraron su amor una vez más.

**Uzumaki-Hyugga**

La ojiperla apoyaba la cabeza en el torso desnudo de su moreno novio, ellos ya habían terminado de cenar en su apartamento y el postre lo tomaron en la habitación, una vez después de haberse dado placer el uno al otro se pusieron a descansar, hasta que Hinata se puso a dar vueltas a la cabeza sobre el tema de su amiga.

Hinata_-no me puedo creer que Sakura este embarazada, aunque es muy lindo también,pero ahora que lo pienso mi periodo se ha retrasado, tampoco debo preocuparme nunca he sido regular._

Y con este pensamiento Hinata se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**Al día siguiente.**

Sakura se levantaba de la cama y lo único que encontró fue una camiseta de hombre color azul con el símbolo Uchiha, se la puso y bajo las escaleras hasta el comedor.

Cuando llego a la cocina se sorprendió al no ver rastro de su pelinegro novio, ya que siempre que ella se despertaba él ya estaba terminando de desayunar para irse a entrenar o de misión.

Antes de abrir la nevera oyó la puerta de la calle abrirse y como buena kunoichi, cogió el arma más cercana que tenía y en este caso era una sartén.

Se acerco lentamente a la puerta con su "arma" dispuesta a golpear a quien se haya atrevido a entrar en su casa, cuando vio la puerta de su casa abierta pero no visualizo a nadie se preocupó más hasta que sintió un aliento cálido en su oreja.

¿?-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo con una sartén S-a-k-u-r-a?

Sakura- Protegerme de algún loco o depravado sexual que quiera aprovecharse de una frágil jovencita como yo y ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde estabas Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke- Hmp- dijo con su sonrisa a un lado- ¿de verdad crees que con el mal genio que te gastas alguien se interesaría por ti? Y no hablar de la fuerza bruta.

Sakura- Pues la verdad que para todo lo que has dicho, no entiendo como es que tengo tantos pretendientes.

Sasuke gruño y Sakura sabía que se estaba muriendo de celos.

Sakura- A demás si no le intereso a nadie menos a un arrogante como tú , asi que me voy a preparar mis cosas , a lo mejor Lee-kun-dijo enfatizando el kun- me deje quedarme en su casa.

Sasuke acorrala en una pared a Sakura haciendo que sus ojos conecten, negro contra verde, celos contra palabrería, porque por mucho que el otro haga ambos se buscarían hasta el fin del mundo.

Sasuke- Hmp- Sakura quiero dejarte claro una cosa-trago saliva- jamás de los jamases dejaría que te fueras y mucho menos ahora que-posa su mano en el vientre- me vas a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo- y muestra una sonrisa, si señores el serio, enojón y frío Uchiha sonrió como nunca lo había hecho desde lo de su clan y Sakura no pudo evitar llorar por las palabras y la sonrisa que su novio le ha dicho- y otra cosa, como digas algo de lo que te he dicho a alguien y especialmente al dobe, lo negare tod vale- y ahí vuelve a salir el orgullo de Sasuke.

Sakura no puede evitar reír, malditas hormonas.

Sakura- Jamás de los jamases os abandonaría a ninguno de los dos- su mano se posa encima de la de Sasuke haciendo que sus dedos se entrelacen- porque ambos sois mi vida- y dicho se puso de puntilla y beso suavemente los labios del Uchiha.

Sakura- A todo esto, ¿dónde estabas?

Sasuke- Yo, bueno, pensé que te levantarías con hambre y fui a buscarte tus dulces favoritos- dijo Sasuke con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Sakura con los ojos iluminados- ¡De verdad!, muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, bueno vengas vamos a desayunar, que tengo mucha hambre- dicho esto corrió como la niña pequeña que esconde dentro.

Sasuke- serán nueves meses muy largos-pero este comentario solo hizo que su sonrisa de lado se ensanchara un poco más.

Espero que les guste la historia y si así es o creen que debo cambiar algo díganlo y escriban un review, gracias por leer :3

Matta nee ^-^.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 horas más tarde**

Nuestras parejas favoritas se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento, las chicas descansando porque no debían hacer demasiado esfuerzos por el estado en el que se encuentra Sakura.

Hinata- Bueno, Sakura y ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Sakura- 2 meses y medio.

Hinata- guau, si que lo tenías callado.

Sakura- ¿qué?, que va si yo me entere hace un par de días por Tsunade-sama, no he tenido ni fatiga ni nada.

Hinata- ¿ Y entonces, como te enterastes de que estabas embarazada?

Veamos Sakura- ...

**FlahsBack**

Se puede observar a una pelirosada, tumbada en la camilla mientras unas manos están posadas en su vientre.

Sakura-Bueno, Tsunade-sama ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Tsunade- Hay, y yo que pensaba que te había entrenado mejor, Sakura¿ Cuanto hace que no te viene el periodo?.

Sakura- Unos dos meses, y se que me ha entranado muy bien de hecho- sonríe de forma arrogante- mucha gente dice que incluso le he superado y soy mejor que usted.-Sakura mira la cara de su maestra esperando alguna reacción.

Tsunade-¡SERÁS MALDITA NIÑA, YO QUE TE HE CUIDADO COMO UNA HIJA Y ME DICES ESO-pausa para respirar-TIENES SUERTE QUE NO PEGUE A MUJERES EMBARAZADAS!

Sakura-JAJAJAJAJA, sabía que ibas a reacciona….- Sakura no logra terminar la frase puesto que acaba de caer en la cuenta de lo que dijo su maestra.-¿y-yo embaraza-zada?¿ Pero como?

Tsunade- Hay que ver mi niña, haber una mujer se embaraza cuando el hombre introduce su pene dentro de la vagi…-Sakura más roja que el pelo de Karin-N-no hace falta que me explique el proc-ceso solo me he quedado en shock pero ¿de verdad esta segura? Es que no he tenido ningún síntoma.

Tsunade- No cabe duda niña, su latido se oye perfectamente incluso si solo pegas la oreja, seguro que va a ser tan gritón como tu.

Sakura- Pero ¿que hay de los síntomas?

Tsunade- Cada cuerpo es un mundo, pero puede ser que al final salga al Uchiha-dicho nombre lo dijo con repulsión- y por eso no te este dando problemas.

Sakura- Un bebé de Sasuke-kun y mio- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

Tsunade-¿Quieres oírlo?

Sakura-Claro que quiero.

Tsunade- Bueno , pues chiquilla, levántate la camiseta.

Dicho esto Sakura se levanto la camiseta y Tsunade puso un gel sobre su poco abultado vientre y paso el ultrasonido por su barriga.

Tsunade- Mira, ese circulito de ahí vas a ser mi nieto-dijo la Senju con cascaditas en los ojos.

Sakura no podía ocultar su alegría y no paraba de mirar la pequeña pantalla donde muestran al fruto del amor que sienten tanto Sasuke como ella.

Sakura- Tsunade-sama ¿pued-do oír su corazón?

Tsunade- claro que sí pequeña.

De repente Tsunade apretó un botón y el hermoso latido de un corazón inundo la habitación.

Tsunade-¿oyes eso Sakura? Ese es el corazón de tu bebé.

Sakura- Tsunade-sama, muchas gracias- dijo la pelirosa soltando alguna lágrima traicionera- ¿po-podría im-imprimir una ecografía, por favor?

Tsunade-Lo siento Sakura, pero la impresora esta rota, esperemos que para la próxima revisión ya este arreglada.

Sakura- Por cierto ¿ cuánto tiempo tengo?

Tsunade- Pues según tú, tu última menstruación fue hace dos meses y la ecografía dice que tienes dos meses y medio.

Sakura asiente, le da las gracias a su antigua maestra y se retira de la consulta para seguir haciendo sus cosas.

**Fin de FlashBlack**

Hinata- Debió ser hermoso escuchar el latido.

Sakura- Solo he escuchado una cosa tan hermosa en mi vida- Sakura pone cara de pensamiento y se sonroja.

Hinata- Y ¿ eso es?- pregunto con cierta intriga la pelinegra.

Sakura- No se lo digas a nadie, y menos a Naruto, Sasuke-kun se pondría furioso- la ojiverde sonríe al imaginarse a Sasuke rojo de la vergüenza y negándolo todo tapando sus ojos con su flequillo

Hinata- Prometido.

Sakura- ¿ Palabrita de gamba?- dijo la Haruno alzando su dedo meñique hasta la pelinegra, haciendo que esta sonría a su amiga y también levante el dedo meñique.

Hinata- Palabrita de gamba- y ambas jóvenes entrelazaron sus dedos como si de infantes se trataran.

Sakura- Bueno , lo otro más bonito que he escuchado es-pausa para la intriga-es un te amo de parte de Sasuke-kun- y termina diciendo esto toda sonrojada

Hinata- Que bonito.

Las chicas se quedan calladas y Sakura nota que a su amiga le sucede algo.

Sakura- Hinata,¿ te sucede algo?

Hinata- Bueno, Sakura-chan, estoy algo inquieta.

Sakura- Hina-chan ¿sabes que lo que te ocurra, me lo puedes decir?

Hinata- Es que , resulta que con el tema de tu embarazo me he dado cuenta de que tengo un retraso, pero en mi es algo normal, la regla me suele tardar unos días.

Sakura- Hinata ¿ de cuanto tiempo estaríamos hablando?

Hinata- Pues no se unas 3 semanas o un mes.

Sakura- Aparte de eso ¿ has tenido síntomas?

Hinata- Suelo marearme y algunas veces vomito, pero tu sabes como siempre he sido yo,con una salud un poco complicada.

Sakura- ¿ Qué te parece si dejamos a los chicos que sigan compitiendo para ver quién paga la comida y vamos a una farmacia a por unas pruebas de embarazo?

Hinata- ¿De verdad?- Sakura asiente- pues venga vamos.

Sakura- Espera avisemos a los chicos,¡SASUKE-KUN,NARUTO, VENGAN!

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ,ambos ninjas ya se encontraban donde estaban sus novias.

Sasuke- Sakura ¿ sucede algo?- quiso saber el Uchiha con un tono frío, pero que no pudo evitar sonar preocupado.

Sakura- No no sucede nada malo, solo que nos hemos cansado de mirarlos entrenar y queríamos decirle que nos vamos.

Naruto- Pero Sakura-chan, no habéis entrenado porque tú no has querido, ¿ por cierto que te pasa?

Sakura posa las manos en su vientre y añade- Es que no puedo hacer mucho ejercicio.

Naruto- ajam,entiendo.

El Uchiha ensancha sus ojos de tal manera que parecían que se les iba a salir de las cuencas, y no es para menos, Naruto ha entendido algo a la primera.

Naruto- No has podido entrenar porque tienes diarrea dattebayo - y todos a su alrededor cayeron al estilo anime.

Sasuke- Ya sabía yo que era un milagro-suspiro- eres más dobe de lo que creía.

Naruto- ¿Qué has dicho teme?

Sasuke- Aparte de dobe,sordo- e hizo su típica sonrisa made Uchiha.

Naruto-¡TEMEE! Me las pagaras.

Sakura- ¡BASTA YA!- y dicho esto le pega un zape a cada uno.

Sasuke- Y ami ¿porque demonios me pegas?

Sakura sonríe- porque si lo haré.

Sasuke- como sus antojos sean estos,no aguanto todo el embarazo-murmura el Uchiha por temor a llevarse otro golpe.

Naruto que estaba abrazando por la cintura a Hinata , escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella mientras cascaditas caen de sus ojos.

Naruto-*snif, snif* Nadie me respeta y eso que seré el próximo Hokage, bueno si la vieja se retira y mejor que lo haga, porque todos los fondos de la aldea se lo está fundiendo en sake.

Sakura-¡NARUTO, ESTAS OFENDIENDO A TSUNADE-SAMA!- exclama Sakura levantando su mano para golpear otra vez a su amigo rubio.

Naruto corre y se esconde detrás de Hinata, temiendo a su amiga pelirosa.

Naruto-¿Yo? Ofender a la vie..digo a nuestra amada Hogake que da todo por mantener nuestra villa a salvo, nunca haría algo asi dattebayo.

Sasuke-_para eso si piensa rápido el baka_- Bueno Naru-baka, antes de que salgas golpeado y no no pongas esa cara de felicidad- añadió el Uchiha al ver la cara que puso su amigo/enemigo al pensar que lo estaba defendiendo- solo quiero que Sakura no se altere porque le puede hacer daño- y dicho esto pone una mano en su vientre.

Naruto- A claro, es verdad Sakura, con la diarrea no debes alterarte, porque cualquier movimiento brusco y ¡zasca! Te manchas.- dice el Uzumaki asintiendo con su cabeza como si hubiera dicho lo más inteligente del mundo.

Sasuke y Sakura-_ este peca de tonto._

Sakura- Verás Naruto, resulta que no tengo diarrea- nótese que Sakura tenía una vena asomando en su sien- lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada.

Sasuke afianza más el agarre y sonríe con superioridad.

Naruto- ajam, si , todo claro embarazada- 1,2 y 3-¡TEMEE, HAS PROFANADO A MI HERMANITA!

Sakura y Hinata tenían una gota estilo anime en su cabeza y Sasuke con una vena palpitándole su frente.

Sasuke- Usurantankochi, es mi novia llevamos casi dos años de relación y vivimos juntos, que te crees que hemos estado haciendo todo ese tiempo ¿ jugar a las cartas?

Naruto- No me lo puedo creer seguro que las forzaste o utilizaste tu Sharingan con ella , pobre hermanita mia ultrajada y encima encontra de su voluntad- más cascaditas cayendo de los ojos azules del rubio- dattebayo , sí que debe sufrir.

Sasuke a punto de perder la paciencia,pero sabía que cualquier cosa podría alterar a Sakura y con ello a su hijo, y por cierto que bien suena su hijo, eso es lo que piensa Sasuke.

Sasuke- ¿Ahora me irás a decir que tu con Hinata solo os ponéis a ver la tele?

Naruto más rojo, aunque Hinata lo puede ganar,solo se atreve a decir- Eso es diferente, yo no he utilizado nada raro- se justifica el chico Kyubbi.

Sasuke- Yo tampoco.

En lo que discutían Sakura y Hinata se iban camino a la farmacia y de lejos solo se escuchaban hmps y dattebayos.

**Ya en casa de Sakura.**

Nuestras protagonistas ya habían ido a comprar las pruebas, porque si compraron 3.

Hinata-Saku-chan, ¿Por qué me hicistes comprar 3?

Sakura- Verás, estos trastos suelen fallar así que si esta da positivo no tiene porque decir que es verdad, luego si te haces otra y te sale negativa ¿a cuál crees?, por eso si compras 3 tenemos la otra para asegurarnos.

Hinata con una gota en la cabeza por las locas ideas de su amiga,se mete en el baño y hace lo propio.

Hinata- Ahora a esperar 15 minutos.

Sakura- Si, bueno ¿quieres algo para calmar los nervios?

Hinata- Un té estaría bien.

Sakura- Pues marchando y a ver si quedan los pastelillos que trajo Sauke-kun.

**15 minutos después.**

Hinata- ¿puedes mirar tú?, es que te-tengo mi-miedo.

Sakura- Claro que sí- y muestra una sonrisa cálida.

Sakura coge la primera prueba y su resultado era

Sakura- Primer predictor el resultado es-pausa para dar emoción- negativo

Hinata agacha la cabeza, desearía que hubiera sido positivo, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Sakura- Segunda prueba, el resultado-pausa-¡POSITIVO!- chilla de emoción la ojiverde.

A Hinata se le alumbra el rostro y un brillo nunca visto se apodera de sus ojos perlas.

Sakura- Y por último pero no menos importante, el último test de embarazo y su resultado es…

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta ahora y a aquell s que me han dejado un review** **y a aquellos que no lo han hecho, pues a que esperan, jajajaj, bromas aparte muchas gracias igualmente.**

**Este cap se lo dedico a : hikari1992,yomii20,nikivirgo20 , por sus reviews, que me alegraron mucho de verdad gracias y también a mi prima que me ha animado a seguir escribiendo este fic.**

**Y tampoco me olvido de mis dos seguidores : hikari1992 y otzuzuki Hagoromo-sama.**

Un saludo y besos a todos


	4. Chapter 4

**Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Hokage.**

Tsunade estaba revisando el historial clínico de Sakura y lo único que sale de su boca son soplidos.

Tsunade- Shizune

Shizune- Digame Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade- Necesito que me ayudes.

Shizune- Tsunade-sama ¿sucede algo malo?

Tsunade- Creo que a Sakura se le puede complicar el embarazo.

Shizune- Pero ¿que está diciendo? Si hasta ella ha dicho que no ha tenido molestias.

Tsunade- Si ya sé que lo ha dicho, pero me temo que ha medida de la evolución del embarazo Sakura va a estar en cama y dudo- pauso porque la voz se le quebró- que sobreviva al parto.

Esto último lo dijo tapándose el rostro.

Shizune- ¿P-pero, de q-que esta ha-hablando?

Tsunade se levanta de su silla y contempla la villa desde su balcón.

Tsunade- y todo por enamorarse de un Uchiha.

**Casa de Sakura y Sasuke.**

Sakura- Y por último pero no menos importante, el último test de embarazo y su resultado es- pausa- Lo siento Hinata…

Hinata- Ohh, bueno tampoco estaba tan ilusionada- mintió la ojiperla- bueno se puede seguir intentan…- un grito no le dejo terminar la frase.

Sakura- ¡HINATA, ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

Hinata-¿Co-como?- la peliazul no salía de su asombro- entonces, voy a ser ma-mamá.

Sakura- ¡Si, VAMOS A HACER MAMÁS JUNTAS!

Hinata- Pero Sakura, ¿porque me dijiste lo siento?

Sakura- Porque tener que aguantar con Naruto y un bebé es peor que cualquier misión de rango S.

Hinata- Jajajajaja, Sakura-chan , pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, con un amargado como Sasuke solo esperemos que el bebé no sea así- contraatacó la Hyugga .

Sakura-Hmp.

Y ambas se echaron a reír, hasta que Sakura se agarro el vientre y de su boca salió un grito de dolor.

Sakura- ¡aggh!

Hinata- ¡Sakura!, ¿qué te sucede?

Y eso fue lo último que escucho la pelirosa hasta ver todo negro.

**El Hospital de Konoha.**

En una cama de hospital se ve a una pelirosa acostada con los ojos cerrados y con tubos conectados a sus brazos, al lado de la joven se encuentra un pelinegro sentado en una silla agarrándole la mano a Sakura.

Sasuke- Tsunade ¿ qué le pasa a Sakura?

Tsunade- Todo es tu culpa.- escupió con asco la Senju.

Sasuke- Mira sé que me tienes asco, y no me mires así, se que hicistes cosas para intentar alejar a Sakura de mí, pero esto ni tiene que ver conmigo, así que dime que es lo que le pasa.

Tsunade- Cuando despierte lo diré- y con estas palabras se fue dejando a la pareja a solas.

**Fuera de la habitación.**

En la sala de espera se encontraban Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi, este último no ha cambiado nada solo está más alto.

Naruto- Si que tardan dattebayo.

Hinata- Naruto-kun es normal, tendrán que esperar a que Sakura despierte.

Kakashi- Naruto haz caso a tu linda novia y estate quieto- miro a la pareja y le guiño in ojo a Hinata cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

Naruto- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI DEJE DE COQUETAR A MI NOVIA!- recalcando el mi y abrazando a Hinata de una forma protectora.

¿?-Pues no le vendría mal que cambiara de pareja, porque con alguien con un pene tan chico la pobre no debe disfrutar nada.

Naruto- ¡SAI-BAKA!, que no tengo el pene pequeño dattebayo- gira el rostro hasta la cara de Hinata- dilo Hina-chan, dile al baka que no tengo un pene pequeño y que disfrutas mucho- añadió el Uzumaki con ojos de cachorrito.

Hinata más roja no podría estar y antes de decir cualquier cosa una voz se le adelanto.

Sai- Pero mira que eres cenutrio, como se te ocurre decírsele algo como eso a Hina-linda- y termino la frase poniendo una de sus sonrisas falsas pero a la vez guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto- pero que pasa hoy-poniéndose delante de Hinata tapándola con su cuerpo- ¡HINATA ES MÍA!, oyeron, ¡M-Í-..AUCH!, ¿Quién osa pegar al futuro Hogake?

¿?-La actual Hogake.

Naruto- Pero vieja, ¿Por qué me pegas?

Tsunade- Esto es un hospital no una plaza para que puedas gritar.

Sai se acerca a Kakashi.

Sai- He leído que cuando un hombre tiene la voz chillona es porque su aparato reproductor no es muy grande, y creo que es verdad porque cuca chica tiene una voz muy chillona.

Kakashi no puede evitar soltar una carcajada sobre la ocurrencia del Anbu.

Naruto- que no soy un cuca chica dattebayo.

Hinata- Tsunade-sama, ¿ qué le sucede a Sakura?

Sai- Eso,que pasa con la feíta

Tsunade- supongo que ya habrá despertado, así que entremos y solo lo tendré que decir una vez.

Y así entraron uno a uno a la habitación.

**En la habitación.**

Se podía ver a Sakura despierta y mirando a los ojos a Sasuke, hacía muy poco tiempo que había despertado y lo único que habían hecho era mirarse a los ojos con sus manos entrelazadas.

¿?- Veo que ya estas despierta.

Ambos jóvenes se asustaron, estaban tan concentrados mirándose que no se habían dado cuenta de que la gente estaba en la habitación.

Sakura- Tsunade-sama, ¿ qué me ha pasado?

Sai- Hola feíta, ¿ que tal?- Sasuke al ver al ninja gruño nunca le cayó bien ese tipo y menos el apodo que le había puesto a Sakura, que pasa era ciego o qué.

Sakura- Hola Sai, bien supongo- Sakura se percato que había más gente- ¡Kakashi-sensei! Hola.

Kakashi- Hola pequeña, ¿ como te encuentras?- se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, cosa que no gusto mucho a cierto Uchiha.

Sakura- Estoy bien. Hinata,Naruto- y la pareja asintió a Sakura.

Sasuke chasqueando la lengua- Ahora, ¿ nos podrían decir que le sucede a Sakura?

Tsunade- Verás, el bebé- no pudo seguir porque dos personas exclamaron.

Kakashi- ¿Bebe?, Sakura ¿Estas Embarazada?

Sakura- No, me comí un bebé pero resulta que estaba caducado- Sakura estaba asustada pensar que algo malo le puede estar pasando a su bebé.

Sai- Así que tú también estas embarazada.

Naruto- ¿Cómo que tu también?

Sai- Ino también está en cinta.

Kakashi- ¿Vas a padre ser?

Sai- Sí- y esta vez sonrío pero no de manera falsa.

Naruto- Todos van a ser padres menos yo- cascaditas caen por sus ojos azules- no es justo dattebayo.

Hinata- Bue-bueno, eso n-no es correct-to Naruto-kun, estoy- traga saliva- emba-barazada.

Naruto ensancha sus ojos y corre hasta Hinata, le da un abrazo y una vez separados del abrazo , la besa de una forma dulce.

Naruto pegando su frente a la de su novia- Hina-chan arigato.

Hinata- Arigato a ti, Naruto-kun.

Sasuke impaciente por saber que le puede estar pasando a su chica y su bebé, el solo hecho de pensar que algo anda mal le estruja el corazón, decide romper el momento romántico de la pareja.

Sasuke- carraspea la garganta- Siento joder el momento- dijo con ironía- pero se puede saber que le ocurre a Sakura.

Tsunade- He estado haciendo investigaciones, y me he dado cuenta de que todos los nacidos Uchihas, tanto su padre como su madre tenían en su linaje sangre Uchiha- Tsunade al ver la cara de desconcierto en la mayoría de la sala decide explicarlo mejor- lo que quiero decir, que mientras los Uchihas vivieron solo tuvieron hijos con gente de su clan, nunca con una persona de otro clan o civiles que no pertenecieran al clan Uchiha.

Sasuke- Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

Tsunade- No seas impaciente mocoso, donde quiero llegar, es que los Uchihas tienen un chakra demasiado fuerte y aparte de eso el sharingan se desarrolla desde el vientre materno aunque luego tarden años en desarrollarse y cuando la madre no es portadora ni del sharingan ni de ese chakra, el bebé suele absorber el chakra de la madre e incluso en el parto se pueden complicar las cosas y supongo que lo que le sucedió hoy a Sakura confirman mis sospechas de la absorción de chakra.

Sasuke- No se puede hacer algo para evitarlo.

Tsunade- Tengo una teoría, es algo extrema, pero se podría hacer.

Sakura- ¿ qué es Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade- Cuando te suceda esto tendremos que ponerte chakra, pero no un chakra cualquiera, tendría que ser chakra compatible con el de tu bebé.

Sakura- Chakra Uchiha ...

Sasuke- ¿Eso es todo?

Tsunade- Sasuke, es más complicado te podría dejar sin chakra.

Sasuke- El chakra se regenera solo, si es para que los dos estén bien no me importa.- Sasuke decía esto con su capa de hielo pero por dentro se moría de miedo por perder a su familia otra vez.

Tsunade- pues si está decidido, la próxima vez que suceda vengan inmediatamente al hospital y se realizara el traspaso de chakra.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron, todavía tenían sus manos entrelazadas y no se habían dado cuenta que sus manos ya se encontraban en el vientre de Sakura donde se encontraba el fruto de su amor.

**Holiss ya estoy aquí otra vez con esta idea loca, espero que les este gustando la historia y muchas gracias a todos/as que leen la historia y sobre todo a hikari1992, porque sus reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**-Hikari1992: espero que ya esté resuelta la pregunta del test xD y un saludo para ti también. **

**-PatrciaHyuga: aquí esta la continuación :)**

**Ahora tengo una pregunta : ¿ como les gustaría que fuera el hijo o hija naruhina?, solo ese, porque el bebe sasusaku ya sé cómo va a ser, por favor respondan a la pregunta.**

**Dejen comentarios pliss;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos meses después.**

Acostada en la cama podemos ver a una pelirrosa acurrucada en el pecho de un pelinegro mientras este le da suaves masajes en el vientre ya abultado de Sakura.

Sakura-Nee Sasuke-kun- dice Sakura para que el portador del Sharingan le haga caso.

Sasuke- Dime- Sí señores y señoras ahora el Uchiha responde con palabras y no sus típicos monosílabos, después de una gran bronca que tuvo con la pelirrosa.

_**FlashBack.**_

Observamos a una joven pareja en el salón sentados viendo la televisión, un programe de dibujos donde un niño vive aventuras con su perro.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun, ¿te gustan estos dibujos?

Sasuke-Hmp

Sakura- Puff, solo sabes decir eso- mira para su vientre- espero que no salgas con el carácter de tu papá, todo el día diciendo hmp.

Sasuke-Hmp

Sakura- ¿Ves lo que digo?

Sasuke- Hmp, mejor que salga a mí que a una molestia-dijo esto con un toque de gracia.

Sakura que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, producto de las hormonas del embarazo.

Sakura- ¿ de verdad sigues creyendo que s-soy u-una mole-lestia?

Sasuke- Hmp.

Sakura- ¿Sabes qué? Me harte de tus hmps y tus faltas de cariño- Dijo ya poniéndose de pie, pero tan rápido como se puso de pie sintió un mareo.

Antes de que cayera al suelo Sasuke la cogió.

Sasuke- ¿Sakura, estas bien?,no es bueno que hagas eso- dijo con bastante preocupación- L-le podrías hacer daño al bebe y ti también.

Sakura- Estoy bien, siento ser una molestia- dijo la última palabra soltada con ácido.

Sasuke- A parte de molestia, tonta

Sakura- Oh genial ¿ hoy que es el día oficial de meterse con Sakura?

Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado- Hmp

Sakura- Me canse ya

Sasuke- ¿Sabes qué?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la pelirrosa- Eres molesta, llorona, fastidosa, gruñona y molesta - repitió sabiendo que era lo que más le molestaba-Pero ¿sabes lo mejor?- faltaban centímetros para unir sus bocas-Eres mía y yo soy tuyo, y sé que lo he dicho pocas veces, pero gracias por aguantarme- y terminando esta frase unió sus labios con los de la pelirrosa mientras esta soltaba lágrimas, malditas hormonas pensaba ella.

Se separaron del beso.

Sasuke- Y espero que el bebe se parezca a ti, bueno realmente no tanto, ¿imagínate que es niña? Si se parece a ti no quedara hombre vivo en Konoha.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír- Pero Sasuke-kun también es un peligro si es niña y se parece a ti, no por nada eras el hombre más deseado de la villa.

Sasuke- ¿Era?- dijo fingiendo molestia

Sakura- Jajajaja, nadie se atreve a mirarte, dicen que mi mirada a veces da más miedo que la tuya con el sharingan.

Sasuke- Bueno sea lo que sea lo importante es que venga sano y seguro que será hermoso- dicho esto puso sus manos el vientre poco abultado de Sakura-¿te has vuelto a sentir mal?

Sakura-No, desde aquella vez con Tsunade-sama, no me ha vuelto a pasar, este bebe se comporta muy bien, es tranquilito no como la pobre de Hina-chan.

Sasuke- Padre dobe, hijo dobe.

Sakura- Sería gracioso que nuestro bebe fuera niña y el de ellos niño.

Sasuke- Yo no le veo la gracia ¿a qué te refieres?

Sakura- Que podrían ser pareja, sería tan kawaii- dijo Sakura ya imaginándose a una pelirrosa con ojos negro y un rubio con ojos perla.

Sasuke- Por encima de mi cadáver.

Sakura- No sabemos todavía lo que va a ser y ya te pones sobreprotector.

Sasuke- Lo que digas- dijo rodando los ojos.

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Sakura- Si el bebe resulta niña ¿te enfadarías?

Sasuke- ¿Qué dices Sakura?

Sakura- Es una pregunta.

Sasuke- ¿Como me voy a enfadar por eso?

Sakura- No sé cómo tu clan era tan orgulloso y siempre se ha visto mal que el primogénito sea mujer, cosa que veo de lo más machista y estúpido.

Sasuke- No sé qué clase de clanes has estudiad, pero el clan Uchiha podía ser todo lo orgulloso que quieras, pero cuando una niña nacía se celebraba incluso más.

Sakura con los ojos iluminados- ¡¿De verdad?!

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza.

Sakura- ¿Y por qué?

Sasuke- Por que los hombres hasta donde yo sé nacen de las mujeres ¿no?- broma made in Uchiha- entonces cuando una mujer daba a luz una niña significaba que el clan podía seguir prosperando y nacerían más ninjas poderosos.

Sakura- Entonces quieres una niña- dice con una sonrisa

Sasuke- Sakura , me da igual solo quiero que venga bien.

Sakura- Claro que si teniendo como madre a la mejor medico del mundo- sonrisa arrogante como su pelinegro.

Sasuke- El embarazo te ha dejado más bipolar de lo normal.

Pero Sakura no oyó esto puesto que ya se había levantado para ir a comer algo.

Sasuke baja las escaleras y se encuentra a su novia sentada al estilo indio en el sofá viendo la tele unos dibujos de 3 chicas que son agentes de espías o algo así, viendo esto se le escapa un suspiro y una gota se le forma en la sien.

Sasuke- ¿ Sakura, y el desayuno?

Sakura-¿ Como osas decirle a tu pobre mujer embarazada de cuatro meses y medio, desvalida y sin ganas de hacer nada, que te prepare el desayuno?- dijo sonando dolida, pero todo esto era mentira.

Sasuke- Ayer por la noche no parecías estar desvalida y sin ganas- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura que no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la cabellera empieza a boquear como un pez.

Sakura- Es-so fue porque utilizaste el sharingan y abusaste de mi, naruto tiene razón eres un pervertido.- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie hacia la cocina para dejar su bol de cereales.

Sakura estaba fregando de espaldas cuando siente unas manos ponerse en sus caderas más ensanchadas por el embarazo.

Sasuke roza sus labios en la oreja derecha de la joven-Pues este pervertido te hace gritar todas las noches ¿entonces? ¿Quién es más pervertido eh S-A-K-U-R-A?- dicho esto le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sakura- Ss-sasuk-ke-KUN!- no pudo evitar gritar cuando su pelinegro se pego más a ella y pudo sentir un gran bulto rozarse con ella.

Sasuke rápidamente dio la vuelta a Sakura y la hizo sentarse en la encimera de la cocina, Sakura abrió las piernas y Sasuke se posiciono entre ellas para poder tener mejor acceso a su pelirrosa.

Sasuke ya estaba devorando el cuello de Sakura cuando su lengua empezó a descender hasta sus pechos que ya solo estaban cubiertos por el sostén.

Sakura- Ahh Sa-sasuke-kun- Sakura gritaba de placer y eso que solo le estaba masajeando y lamiendo los pechos, pero estos por el embarazo estaban más sensibles.

Sakura no quería quedarse atrás y empezó a masajear el miembro ya duro de Sasuke, lo que ocasiono que el Uchiha gruñera.

Sasuke- Sakura, n-no p-pares- el Uchiha sentía que ya estaba llegando al orgasmo…

¡DING DONG!

Sasuke-_No puede ser tiene que ser una broma._

Sakura-_ Ohh dios ¿por qué?_

Sakura- Sa-sasuk-ke-kun, para debemos abrir.

Sasuke- Juro que sea quien sea lo matare ahora mi-mismo- ambos intentaban recuperar su respiración.

Sakura- V-vete y pe-pegate una du-ducha yo iré a ver quién es.

¡DING DONG!

Sasuke- Hmp, mejor así, no quiero que me encierren y mi hijo nazca sin su padre al lado- dicho esto subió por las escaleras con dirección al baño.

Mientras Sakura se acomodaba la ropa se iba acercando a la puerta.

¡DING DONG!

Sakura- Joder que ya voy me vas a fundir el timbre.

Sakura abrió la puerta de mala gana encontrándose con Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto – Si abrieras la puerta en el primer toque no tendría que tocar tantas veces dattebayo.

Hinata- Naruto-kun te dije que viniéramos más tarde, ¿quizás molestábamos?

Sakura observo a Hinata, a esta ya se le empezaba a notar el embarazo, ella estaba embaraza de 3 meses.

Sakura- Hinata, tu no molestas, pero lo que viene contigo sí- dijo mirando con asco al chico zorro.

Naruto- Sakura-chan desde que estas embarazada me tratas muy mal- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

¿?- Mi hijo es tan inteligente que ya sabe que eres un dobe.

Naruto observa como Sasuke baja las escaleras sin camiseta y solo con un pantalón de chándal mientras se seca su cabello con la toalla.

Naruto-¡TEMEEEE! ERES UN PERVERTIDO- dicho esto le tapo los ojos a su Hinata- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así delante de mi Hina-chan?

Sasuke- Lo hago para que vea lo que es un hombre de verdad y no lo que aparentas tú.

En lo que ellos discutían en la puerta Hinata ya se había escapado de Naruto ambas chicas se sentaron en el sofá, con unas galletas y té.

Sakura - ¿Qué tal el embarazo Hina-chan?

Hinata- Puff , más o menos, resulta que me cansó un montón y también sufro mareos.

Sakura- ¿ Has consultado con Tsunade-sama?

Hinata- Sí, resulta que mi embarazo es un poco peligroso, por el tema del chakra de Kurama , al parecer el bebe va a heredar un poco de ese chakra entonces mi cuerpo lo está asimilando y tu ¿cómo estás?.

Sakura- Nos embarazamos de los chicos más problemáticos jajaja- amabas rieron- no la verdad es que bien, un mareíllo y ya está, creo que Tsunade-sama exagero un poco jejeje por cierto ¿cómo está Tenten?

Hinata- La pregunta exacta es como esta Neji-tanto la Haruno como la Hyugga se rieron- ella es la que más embarazo tiene, está por cumplir los 7 meses, y sus antojos cada vez son más raros y cuando ella y yo vamos a casa de mi padre o una va a la de otra nuestros antojos hacen marear a la otra.

Sakura: jajaja ¿ como que?

Hinata- Por ejemplo, a mí el otro día se me antojo ramen con helado de fresa y mostaza y a ella arroz con trozos de pina, zumo de uva esparcido por el arroz y ambas no pudimos acabar nuestra comida por la una se provocaba con la otra.

Sakura- Las pobres y pobres Naruto y Neji¿ al final era un niño?

Hinata: Sí, se va a llamar Kenta.

Sakura: Creía que lo iban a llamar como el padre de Neji.

Hinata- Todos también, pero Neji no quiere porque dice que no quiere que sufra el mismo destino que su padre.

Sakura- Neji y el destino.- sakura mira su reloj y ve que ya marca las 11:00 se levanta rápidamente- ¡SASUKE-KUN!.

Sasuke y Naruto corren al salón.

Sasuke- ¿ QUÉ PASA?

Sakura- Son las 11 y tenemos hora con Tsunade-sama a las 11:30, corre vamos a vestirnos ¿chicos nos acompañan?

Naruto y Hinata asienten.

Sakura- Okey, espérennos.

Ya ambos bajan y están vestidos cuando miran el reloj son las 11:20

Sakura: Mierda, nos quedan 10 minutos, no llegaremos-dijo Sakura con lágrimas asomándose por sus jades ojos .

Sasuke- Si nos damos prisa llegamos.

Naruto-esperen podemos utilizar el hiraishin no jutsu, tengo puesto una marca por si ocurría algo.

Sasuke- Dobe , me has sorprendido.

Todos se juntaron a Naruto y utilizaron el jutsu.

**En el Hospital**

Podemos observar una cabeza pelinegra, otra rosada, una rubia y por ultimo una azabache esperando en la sala de espera (**nt: vaya nombre se lo curraron¬¬).**

Tsunade sale y llama a Sakura y Sasuke para que pasen a consulta, pero le dice que Naruto y Hinata que se queden fuera, ya es bastante sufrir con una Sakura embarazada para también tener que aguantar a un Naruto estorbando.

**Dentro de la sala.**

Tsunade- Sakura acuéstate en la camilla y remángate la camiseta hasta la altura de los pechos.

Sakura- Hai- Sakura se acuesta y hace lo que le dice Tsunade.

Tsunade- Mocoso te puedes acercar a ella, todavía no ha entrado en la fase del embarazo en la que muerde.

Sasuke se puso pálido ante lo dicho por la sensei de su chica.

Tsunade- JAJAJAJA, MOCOSO DEBERÍAS VER TU CARA, es broma ehh, relájate tonto, hoy sabremos que va a ser el próximo Uchiha.

Sasuke- Hmp, de acuerdo- Sasuke suspiro con alivio y se puso al lado de Sakura entregándole su mano para que la entrelazara con la suya.

Tsunade esparció el gel por el vientre de Saura y a continuación puso el ultrasonido en marcha.

Tsunada- ¿Lo veís?, eso de ahí es vuestro hijo o hija- dijo señalando la pantalla donde se podía ver una cabeza junto las demás partes del bebe.

Sakura y Sasuke asiente, es una emoción ver como su bebe crecía cada vez más.

Sakura - ¿Po-podemos o-ir su corazón?

Tsunade- Claro que sí- y como la última vez apretó un botón y un maravilloso ruido inundo la habitación.

Sasuke- Uchiha y Haruno tenía que ser, es muy fuerte, lo puedo sentir- Sasuke tenía en su cara una sonrisa demasiada pura para una persona que estuvo tanto tiempo en la zona oscura, Sakura y su hijo son su nueva luz y no dejara que nada ni nadie la apague.

Tsunade- Ya tiene que salir el orgullo Uchiha.

Sasuke- Como se nota que ya esta vieja, he dicho Haruno también- se burla con sorna.

Tsunade- si no fuera porque mi "hija" está embarazada de ti, te partía todo los huesos mocoso.

Sasuke- Inténtelo si quiere.

Sakura- Quieren para de discutir, Tsunade el bebe se ha dado la vuelta ¿ nos puede decir que va a ser?

Tsunade- Sí sale al Uchiha un mono.

Sasuke- Oye- bufo con fastidio.

Sakura- Ya paren, por favor.

Tsunade observa que es verdad que el bebe se movió y pudo ver claro el sexo de su nieto postizo.

Tsunade- Chicos, felicidades, es una niña.

Sasuke ya no cabía más en su felicidad, abrazo a Sakura, cosa que sorprendió a Tsunade creía que antes veía a Kiba diciendo algo malo de los perros o Shino matando un bicho que un gesto cariñoso en Sasuke Uchiha, sonrió porque sabía todo lo que había sufrido su alumna por él y que ahora la vida le está devolviendo a ambos la felicidad que habían perdido.

Tsunade- Les dejo un tiempo a solas- dicho esto se fue.

Sasuke pega su frente con la de Sakura.

Sasuke- Sakura, gracias- dicho esta le roza la nariz con la suya y la besa, Sakura creía que conocía toda clase de besos, pero este era especial- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora sé que me vas a dar una hermosa hija, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy, solo espero que no salga tan llorona como tú.

Sakura- Baka, lloro por las hormonas y también por eso tan hermoso que me has dicho.

Sasuke- Las amo- y dicho esto se quedaron en silencio escuchando el latido de su hija y mirando el pequeño monitor donde se podía ver reflejado el fruto de su amor.

**Hola estoy de vuelta, no he abandonado la historia, solo he estado bastante cansada.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas que me han dejado un review y a aquellos que leen la historia, repito muchas gracias.**

**Otra cosa si no te agrada como escribo, las parejas que uso o personajes de la serie Naruto te invito a que te des media vuelta y no leas la historia, porque para mí es más estúpido comentar algo que no me gusta, porque ¿para que perder mi tiempo leyendo e insultando algo que no me gusta? Bueno olvidando esto quiero decirles que por favor continúen leyendo mi historia y dejando sus reviews que me alegran el día y que si ven que tardo en actualizar no es que he abandonado la historia es solo que no he tenido tiempo.**

**Cap dedicado a : Mi hina-chan, mi prima , liseth tkm , Patricia Hyuga, Nicki20Virgo y Yomii20 y a todos aquellos que leen también la historia un beso y abrazo muy fuerte desde España.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuera de la Sala.**

Tsunade se encuentra en la sala de espera donde esta Naruto junto a Hinata con las manos entrelazadas, la Senju se limpia un poco de lágrimas, se siente feliz de que su alumna tenga tanta suerte después de lo mal que lo paso por culpa del Uchiha y aunque le cueste admitirlo también se siente feliz por todo lo que sufrió Sasuke y ahora su vida se está llenando de vida.

Naruto- Tsunade-baachan ¿ esta todo bien?

Tsunade- Naruto las cosas jamás fueron tan perfectas.

Hinata- Tsunade-sama ¿ es niño o niña?

Tsunade- ¿ Por qué no entráis y le preguntáis a los fututos padres?

Naruto- Vamos a que esperemos dattebayo- Dicho eso se puso de pie junto a Hinata.

**Dentro de la Sala.**

Sakura- Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke- Dime Sakura.

Sakura- ¿ Si activas el Sharingan, puedes ver al bebe?

Sasuke-Hmm…no entiendo.

Sakura- Lo que quiero decir, si lo activas ¿podrás ver al bebe o su chakra?

Sasuke- Puede ser ¿ quieres que lo intente?, aunque no se , ya la estamos viendo en el monitor.

Sakura- Sí pero sería bonito estar en casa y la puedas ver y así me dices como esta- dijo esto con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Sasuke- Tienes razón,vamos a comprobarlo- dicho esto activo el Sharingan.

Justo en el momento en que activo su kekkei genkai y su mirada se poso en el vientre de Sakura, los latidos que estaban siendo monitorizados de su hija empezaron a ser más fuerte y rápidos e inmediatamente Sakura empezó a sangrar por el bajo vientre, ambos padres se asustaron y llamaron a gritos a Tsunade.

Tsunade- ¡ QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ!

Sasuke- ESO IMPORTA POCO AHORA, HAGA ALGO.

Naruto que estaba dentro de la sala saco arrastras a Sasuke.

**Fuera de la Sala.**

Naruto- Teme ¿ qué ha pasado?

Sasuke estaba aturdido.

Naruto- ¿Sasuke estás bien?

Sasuke cogió a Naruto por las solapas del cuello.

Sasuke- ¿ Crees que estoy bien gilipollas?- cabe resaltar que el Uchiha tenía el Sharinganactivado.

Naruto- No se lo que ha pasado, relájate quieres, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por Sakura-chan, dudo que ella este mejor que tú.

Sasuke recapacita desactiva el Sharingan y suelta a su amigo. Ambos se sientan en las sillas que hay fuera de la habitación .

Naruto- Y bien ¿ qué fue lo que paso?

Sasuke- Sakura me dijo que activara el Sharingan y sucedió eso.

Naruto- Qué extraño.

Sasuke- Dobe, ¿ me harías un favor?

Naruto- Dime Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke- ¿Las cuidarás?

Naruto –¡ES UNA NIÑA!, espera espera ¿ a qué te refieres si las cuidare?

Sasuke- Soy un peligro , siempre lo he sido, dejare la ald…- No pudo terminar puesto que Naruto le había pegado un puñetazo.

Naruto – Serás hijo de puta, ¿ de verdad estás diciendo esa subnormalidad?, lo que ha pasado no es culpa de ninguno de los dos y además no piensas en Sakura, maldito bastardo.

Sasuke- Por eso lo hago , para protegerlas.

Naruto- Nunca te he hablado de este tema porque se lo prometí a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke- ¿De qué hablas?

Naruto- Sasuke , cuando te marchaste supongo que sabrás que todos sufrimos , pero Sakura la que más, Sasuke ella intento quitarse la vida…

Sasuke abre los ojos como platos nunca había escuchado es historia.

Sasuke- ¿ D-de que hab-blas dobe?

Naruto- Sasuke jamás jugaría con eso , es la realidad se sentía débil, inútil, vamos una molestia- la última palabra la dijo con cierto reproche hacia el moreno.

Naruto- A demás Sasuke, tienes que estar aquí para cuando nuestros hijos se casen.- intento animar la cosa el rubio.

Sasuke- Ni en tu mejores sueños , además todavía no sabes que va a ser tu hijo.

Naruto – Es intuición masculina dattebayo, lo presiento mi hijo será niño.

Sasuke- Si es así , mi hija será lo suficiente lista para no acercarse a un mini dobe.

Antes de que pudiera contestar salió del consultorio Hinata y le indico a Sasuke que ya podía pasar.

**Dentro de la Sala.**

Sakura estaba acostada con un gotero y una de sus manos acariciando amorosamente su vientre mientras cantaba una nana, Tsunade estaba revisando unos papeles al lado de Sakura.

Sasuke se acerca hacia donde esta la madre de la futura Uchiha.

Sasuke- Sakura…

Sakura- Sasuke-kun, ven acércate más ya está todo bien- mostro una sonrisa maternal.

Sasuke se acerco más hasta Sakura y le tendió su mano.

Sasuke- ¿ Qué fue lo que paso?

Tsunade- Ambos Sharingan se encontraron.

Sasuke – hmp ¿ y eso que mierda significa?

Tsunade- Verás mocoso, al activar tu Sharingan el bebe ha activado el suyo.

Sasuke- Eso es imposible.

Tsunade- Ya dije una vez que el Sharingan se formaba en el vientre materno, pero ya cuando se active es otra cosa.

Sasuke- El bebe ¿ya lo tiene activado?

Sakura- Tsunade-sama y yo creemos que fue más como respuesta, porque tu ya lo habías activado.

Sasuke- Para protegerse, pero ambas estáis bien.

Sakura- Estamos mejor que bien.

Tsunade- Pues venga fuera fuera, que tengo más pacientes, jajajaa.

La Haruno rió mientras al Uchiha le resbala una gota por la frente.

Una vez salidos de la sala le explicaron lo sucedido a Hinata y Naruto, lo único que agrego el rubio que el bebe ya salió de sanguinaria como el padre lo que ocasiono que se llevara un golpe por ambos padres.

**En el parque.**

Hinata y Sakura estaban sentadas en un banco en lo que venían sus hombres de comprar un helado estaban tranquilamente hablando.

¿?- Ya decía yo que me olía a tomate podrido y a zorro mojado.

Ambas féminas se dan la vuelta y ven a Ino Yamanaka(**nt: lo siento mucho pero ella será la "mala" por decirlo de alguna forma**), a la joven el tiempo no le vino nada más su pelo le llegaba a la baja espalda recogido con una coleta baja, su cuerpo ha ensanchado la cadera aunque esto también es producto del embarazo y su busto ha crecido no tanto como el de Hinata pero lo suficiente.

Sakura- Y a mi me estaba llegando un olor a cerda que tira para atrás.

Hinata- Yamanaka ¿ qué quieres?

Ino- Nada solo vine aquí porque se me apetecía y de repente vi a la putita del Uchiha y a la zorra del chico zorro.

Sakura- Mucho decir eso , pero bien que te gustaría ser la futura madre del bebe de Sasuke-kun.

Ino- Solo me gustaría ser su madre porque así no saldría tan feo, oh por dios te has visto- dicho esto miro de arriba abajo a Sakura- con tu frente y aparte de eso un Uchiha con el pelo rosa JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír, seguro Sasuke-kun se avergonzara de su hijo.

Hinata al ver como su amiga bajaba la mirada no dudo en contratacar- Al menos el bebe será feliz y no crees que si a Sasuke le molestara eso no hubiera escogido a Sakura, piensa un poco Yamanaka aunque dudo que puedas rubia oxigenada (** nt: no quiero ofender a nadie **) a ver si te das cuenta que jamás podrás tener el amor de Sasuke.

Sakura- Ino ¿sabes lo que más pena me da?, me da pena Sai y ese bebe que está esperando contigo , él te ama mucho y tu lo tratas así, menos mal que él es el padre de tu hijo y solo espero que le de todo el amor que tu por tener tanta envidia no le podrás dar a tu hijo.

Dicho esto se levantaron, se fueron con Sasuke y Naruto y les dijeron que se quería ir a casa así que las parejas se despidieron.

**Casa Uchiha-Haruno.**

Ya estaban acostados en la cama abrazados, pero Sakura no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que le dijo Ino.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke-hmm, ya decía yo que estabas callada¿ qué pasa?

Sakura- ¿ Te molestaría que el bebe tenga el pelo rosa?

Sasuke- Sí.

Sakura- Entonces ¿ no la vas a querer porque tenga el pelo rosa?- dijo esto con lágrimas asomándole en los ojos.

Sasuke- La amaría igual, solo que no quiero que se parezca a ti, sabes a todos los idiotas que tendré que matar, nuestra hija es mía y solo mía- dicho esto abrazó a Sakura escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

Sakura- Tienes miedo a qué te quiten a tu hija que todavía no ha nacido, jajaja, que celoso eres.

Sasuke- Solo faltan poco menos de 5 meses.- dicho esto sonrió pero Sakura no lo pudo ver.- Venga vamos a dormir ya, que ha sido un día muy duro.

Sakura- Buenas noches, os amo- poso su mano en su vientre,

Sasuke- Y yo- realizó el mismo gesto que Sakura.

**Casa Uzumaki-Hyyuga.**

Se podía ver a Hinata sentada, mientras Naruto tiene pegada la oreja en su vientre de 3 meses.

Naruto- ¿Como está el hijo del futuro Hogake?

Hinata- jajaja Naruto faltan casi dos meses para que empiece a dar patadas.

Naruto- No importa, es para que vaya sabiendo como es mi voz.

_Kurama- pobre bebe, esperemos que nazca sordo, porque tener que oír esa voz todo los días es peor que recibir un chidori en el culo._

_Naruto-¿ Algo que decir de mi voz?_

_Kurama- Sí es ruidosa, molesta y asquerosamente chillona._

_Naruto- ESO NO ES VERDAD._

_Kurama- HAY CALLATE YA PESADO,que el bebe se molesta._

_Naruto-¿Lo puedes sentir?_

_Kurama- Sí ,ese bebe al tener parte de mi chakra pues lo puedo sentir._

_Naruto- Genial dattebayo._

Hinata- Naruto-kun¿ vamos a cenar?

Naruto- Claro que sí Hina-chan- dicho esto la cogió estilo princesa y la llevo a la cocina.

Hinata- Naruto-kun os amo- y lo beso dulcemente.

Naruto- Yo os amo más.

**Siento mucho la demora he tenido unos problemas de salud.**

**El cap es dedicado a todas las personas que lo leen muchas gracias y también a los que me dejan reviews y a los demás anímense a dejar alguno.**

**Graciias y Matta nee**


End file.
